Skyway Avenue
by TwinsAreAwesome2
Summary: Toshiro tries to comit suicide. Ichigo stops him. Will they fall in love? If they do what greater problems with arise? Can they survive? Ichigo/Toshiro for me its Seme/Uke.
1. the jump

**A/N: Hey there! Um... This fanfic isn't really mine. I adopted it from "_Ruler Of The World_." I will tell her your review so she knows people like this and are reading it. I hope you don't mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I don't really own the plot either. **

**Please read, enjoy, and review. =**D

* * *

**Normal POV**

A young man with orange colored hair walked down the street of Karakuratown as he listens music from his iPhone. He closed his eyes chocolate brown eyes, and hummed softly the song he was listening to. It was _'Skyway Avenue'_ by _'We The Kings'_.

As he opened his eyes again, he was met with the sight of a small figure with snow-white hair standing on the bridge.

The boy took a step forward, and jumped off the bridge. As he jumped he seemed to be falling gracefully into the icy waters below.

**Toshiros POV**

_'Nothing matters anymore. Momo hates me, Father died and no one cares about me. If I kill myself now, I will no longer be a bother to others.'_ I think as I jump.

I keep my eyes closed because honestly, I was scared of dying. Even though it is on my mind every day.

The water splashes around me as I sink. I can't swim so this is probably was the easiest way for me to die.

Another splash happens near me. '_Did someone just jump in after me? I hope not. Now I'm just being a pain to them.'_

Arms wrap around my waist as the person swims to the riverbank holding on to me. I cough and hesitently open my eyes. A guy with firey orange and brown eyes is the the one that '_saves '_me.

_'Why the hell would some random guy save 'me' for drowning? I'm not speical or anything.' _

He becomes blurier as I am taken into total coldness and blackness. He's calling out to me but at this point I don't care. I think, _no hope_ I am too lost to be saved.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that is the first chapter. I have the other ones that I will post with a review, I'm sorry "Ruler Of The World" I changed it a lot didn't I? Sorry. It was like 11:30 when I finshed rewriting, so there are probably a lot of mistakes. I am not good at writing in first person, and I will try to make chapters longer. Please review, I hoped you enjoyed reading this. C:**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: Um... second chapter. I know not too many people are reading this. I felt like posting this chapter today though.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach. Probably never will. **

**Please read, enjoy and review! =**D

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dad! I need your help!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled open the front door carrying an unconscious Toshiro. Carefully the carrot-top set the small boy on the living room sofa.

When the young white-haired boy had passed out, Ichigo thought it might be best to bring him to his father. Isshin Kurosaki was a doctor so he would know what to do.

"My beloved son has finally come homeeeee!" Isshin gleefully yelled. Looking at the soaked boy on his couch, he suddenly became serious. "Ichigo..."

The strawberry explained how the younger tried comiting suicide, and that he jumped in after him. Isshin nodded during the _'story'_. He took the boy's wrist and listened for a pulse. Silence filled the room for no one dared to breathe. A small faint beat of his heart was heard, before they released the air they were holding.

**Toshiro´s POV**

I could see light from behind my closed eyes. **(A/N: Sorry to interrupt. If that sounds confusing sorry. Its like that feeling you get when you first wake up. Sorry, again.) **I opened them not to see the riverbank but a living room. I yawned only to choke and have a small coughing fit.

"Ichi-nii, dad, Whitey seems to of waken up." I hear girl's voice say in bored tone.

"Karin! That's so rude. I'm sure his name isn't Whitey although he has white hair." another girl's voice rings out .

"What about Shortly then?"

_'Short?! Short!' _I can a feel a vein throbbing. "I'm not short!" I hiss before I can stop myself.

"Whatever you say, Midget." She says, in the same bored tone. _'I swear this little brat is trying to get me mad!'_

Suddenly the door flys open and that same guy who saved me before was staring at me.

**Normal POV**

"So, you're finally awake?" Ichigo asks Toshiro.

"No, I am asleep. Of course I'm awake idiot! Who are you anyway? Where am I?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and you're at my fathers clinic, because you passed out after '_falling'_ off that bridge..."

"So you're the one who saved me?" Toshiro asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and you should thank me for saving your ass!"

"Well, sorry that I am not thankful for the help of the Awesome-Ichigo-The-Great! Why did you save me anyways?"

"If I happen to see some Shortly-Midget-Idiot jump out from the bridge what would I suppose to do?"

"Mind you're own business and not randomly jump in to save him!"

"You would have died you idiot!"

"I was suppose to die, that's why it's called SUICIDE!" Toshiro shouted out in anger.

"Okay. Why'd you try to kill yourself?"

"I don't need to tell you. Can I-"

"What do mean I don't need to know?! I'm the one that saved you!"

"If you couldn't tell yet, I WANTED TO DIE! May I go now?!"

"Fine, whatever."

_This is how they met..._

* * *

**A/N: Not too good of chapter. Sorry. I will try to be better and more descriptive. I don't care for tag lines sorry. If you enjoyed reading please review. =**D


	3. school

**A/N: Third chapter! Thank you 'AngyHitsu' and 'AMMO121' for reviewing. Also thank you to ****Altokun, Elizabeth S. Slytherin, ShinigamiSharingan, and Bloodyredblackwolf who favorited. :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't Bleach. I don't really own this fanfic really when you think about it.**

**Please read, enjoy, and review!** =D

* * *

Morning light streams through the pale curtains in my small bedroom.

"Shiro-chan, get up now or will be late for your frist day of school!" Momo my older sister yells down the hall.

"How many times I asked you to not call me by that damn nick-name?!" I yell back as a response.

"But Shiro..!" she wines, as she walks in my bedroom.

"It's Toshiro, and get out of the room I gotta change my clothes."

She turned on her heel and left me alone. I yawn and strech before getting up to change into the school uniform.

I walk down stairs to eat my breakfast.

I sit down and start to eat brekfast. At the chair beside me sits my mother Yuki Hitsugaya. Next to her sit my step father. After my dad died because he got attacked by some murderer who then robbed him.

We had no money, no house, no place where to be plus that I always got beat up by some jack-asses from my school. People always thinked me as some kind of freak because of my cold personality and my weird hair color.

Then mom met him, my asshole step father.

She says that she loves him, but I know that she is with him only because we don't have any money, but he has. Which is big suprise since he is almost always drunk.

We moved here during the summer. The only reason we had to move was because of my asshole of a stepfather didn't like where we lived.

My stepfather hates me, he thinks of me just like everybody else does- a freak.

Finishing my breakfast, I leave this hell-hole I'm forced to live in. I can never think of it as my home. Not when _he_ lives here.

**Ichigos POV**

I walk over to my friends.

Rukia, Renji,Chad,Orihime, Uryuu and Tatsuki chat something a long the lines of: "school is boring" and "I hope it would be already summer". Honestly I agree with but I'm paying too much attention right now.

"What's up?" I ask them

"We were talking about new student that will come to our class." Rukia answers.

"New student?" I wonder out loud.

"Yeah, I wonder whats he like?" always happy Orihime says.

The teacher strolls in to class I stop talking with my friends and took my place at my dest.

"Students, We have a new classmate," he says. Then adds as an afterthought, "Be nice to him."

The door slides open and our to classmate steps in.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Nice to meet ya." I can't beleive it! It's the same kid that jumped off the bridge. My mouth is hanging down while I'm gaping like an idoit.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy... maybe, not really. Please review and tell me when I should post the next chapter. I have most of written out. Please feel free to point any mistakes. :) I hope you enjoyed reading. Please Review! :D**


	4. Saved again?

**A/N: Thank you 'AngyHitsu', 'AMMO121','GrimmjowYaoi,' and 'Toshiro with love' for reviewing thank you to everyone else you favorited. **

**Disclaimer: Still, sadly not mine. **

**Warning: Yaoi**

_'...' _Thoughts

* * *

**Ichigos POV **

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Nice to meet ya." I can't beleive it! It's the same kid that jumped off the bridge. My mouth is hanging down while I'm gaping like an idoit.

His eyes wander around the room stopping on me. He looks a little confused at seeing me.

Finally teacher breaks the silence. "Hitsugaya, go and sit next to Kurosaki ."

When he sit besides me I ask, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I go to school?" He asks sarcastically, not even expecting me to answer.

I glance back to teacher and try to forgot that he's here. But I just can't, so I ask,

"So, you're name is Toshiro. Why did you move to Karakura?"

"Its Hitsugaya to you, and why I moved to Karakura is none of your concern." He responds coldly.

**Time-Skip: Lunch Time***

_'I probably should ask if he would want to have lunch with me and my friends.'_ I'm annoyed, but I simply can't get him out of my head.

I see while he's walking in the hallway.

"Hey, Toshiro! Would ya like to have lunch with me and my friends?" I ask him.

Glaring at me coldly me he turns and walks away.

_'Jeez! That guy has some serious problems.´_

* * *

**Toshiros POV**

_'That idiot Kurosaki. Calling me with my first name. Him just being near me is enough for him to get hurt!'_

_'He should just give up and shut up. I don't want him getting hurt because of me.´_

School is over.

_'Where am I? I think I got lost. Opps.' _

_'Its getting late,a nd I have no idea where I am.'_

I change my direction and start to walk to where I think my house is.

"Well,well,well, look what we have here?" a voice says and steps away from the shadows.

**Ichigos POV**

I'm taking a walk.

I have no idea why.

I just feel so weird. Always when I try to think something else my thoughts wander back to that white haired midget.

I hear screaming. Somehow the voice sounds familiar to me.

I turn and run to direction where I hear it.

Yes, its probably is weird for me to run there without knowing who screaming and why. That doesn't matter right now though.

I just have bad feeling about it.

**Toshiros POV**

I scream again.

Blood is everywhere.

It is my blood.

My world spins around I can't focus on anything but the pain I feel.

Another punch connects with my stomach.

A silent whimper escapes me.

More blood.

Laughing from others who are here ring through the ally echos in my ears

Then I hear an all too familiar voice. "Let him go ya fucking idiots!" he growls out.

_'First I got beat up, again. Second he comes to rescue me, again.' _

White flashes behind my eyes. Darkness is consuming.

The pain still sharp turns to a dull thud.

I'm sliping.

I can't feel, see, now hear anything. I'm in a place with only one color: black.(1)

_'I'm gone now. I'm sure of it. Now, I have died.'_

* * *

**A/N: No Shiro-kun hasn't died! I'm not that mean! **

**Um... I will update once I figure out what to write for the next chapter. :D**

**(1) That sentence is from a short story I wrote for english class. My teacher made a contest for who ever can write the best short story. The winner gets it published. I won! **

**Sorry, yoy probaby disn't want to know that. I have a new pole up check it out if you want. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Love?

**A/N: Hello! I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. If I did... sorry. I'm now here with an update though. :) I hope this chapter is better. I just reread the whole thing and found way too many mistakes. I ended up losing count of how much there are, so that will be fixed in the near future. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. ****If I did... you don't want to know what would happen. -.-;**

**Warning: Yaoi, suicidal thoughts and actions, but you already knew that. Toshiro and Ichigo may be a little Ocish. **

**Thank you to: **

**AngyHitsu, Toshiro with love, Chasenyx, Ayuhime -or Ame-Chan, and to everyone else who favorited this and put it on their alert list.**

* * *

_Recap:_

**_Toshiro's POV_**

_More blood._

_Laughing from others who are here ring through the ally, and echos in my ears_

_Then I hear an all too familiar voice. "Let him go ya fucking idiots!" he growls out._

_'First I got beat up. Then he comes to rescue me, again.'_

_White flashes behind my eyes. Darkness is consuming._

_The pain still sharp now turns to a dull thud._

_I'm slipping._

_I can't feel, see, nor hear anything. I'm in a place with only one color: black._

_'I'm gone now. I'm sure of it. I have died.'_

**Ichigo's POV**

"Toshiro!" I yell punching one of the guys in the face.

He's laying on his side, blood is coming from almost everywhere.

I see a single tear roll down his cheek. For some reason my chest burns at seeing him cry.

Anger courses through my veins.

Two more charge at me. I knock them down rendering them unconscious.

I run to Toshiro cradling him in my arms. I softly brush the silver hair away from his face.

The small movement causes him to stir. He opens one teal eye.

I blink back a few tears. _'Wait why do I want to cry? That doesn't matter now though!'_

"K-Kuros-saki," he whispered causing me snap out of my thoughts.

"Toshiro!" tears started to slide down his pale cheeks again. "Shh, shh, don't cry." I can't have him crying it hurts me too see him cry.

_'Why though?'_

_"_You don't have to be so formal just call me Ichigo. Can I call you Toshiro?"

"Y-yes, but won't y-you get h-hurt? Y-you won't l-like m-me though."

"Shiro, how could you think that I wouldn't like you? I saved you before, right? Also those guys are nothing for me and anyone stronger still won't be enough to take me down! I will not let them hurt you. If you jump, I will jump too! 'Cause I would die for you on skyway avenue! So what is left to prove?"

"W-we have, m-made it th-through." he says finishing the lyric. I can't help but let a smile form.

_'I will protect him! Why? Because I love him... I will protect him, die for him because I love him!'_

He looks at me his turquoise eyes widening. A small smile graces his lips.

"I'll bring to my house. We'll get you fixed up. Then you should tell me more you and those guys, kay?"

Hesitantly he nods.

I pick him up bridal style carrying him to my house. He wraps his arms around my neck before falling asleep in my arms.

**Toshiro's POV**

I snuggle closer to the warmth that is next to me in a soft bed. _'Soft, bed? Warmth? Where am I?' _

I open my eyes to see a tuff of orange hair. I now remember the fight, how he came and saved me, again.

Also what he said.

_'I'm going to questioned a bit aren't I? Crap! Its morning! What about school? I'm going to beat when I get to my step-dad's house. Its still not my home! Okay, I'm going to pretend I never woke up. That will work. Won't it?! Whatever! Night!'_

I lie back down next to him and close my eyes trying will myself back to sleep.

I gently press my face to his back inhaling his scent. _'Strawberries, and oranges. I like it's comforting.'_

The covers rustle singling Ichigo waking up.

Even with my eyes closed I can feel him gazing on me

His hand gently creases my cheek, brushing away my hair.

"Shiro, wake up. Dad left, and twins are at school." Ichigo softly says making me want to smile.

I don't really want but I open one eye to meet his smiling face. Seeing him causes me to smile as well.

Chuckling he says, "Come on down stairs I will make some breakfast." Ichigo offers his hand to pull me out of his bed.

I take it, loving the feeling of my hand in his. I just notice that I'm wearing and over-sized white baggy T-shirt with just my light blue boxers underneath.

A blush creeps up to my face turning it I assume like a tomato.

He leads me downstairs and has me to sit down at the table.

I can only numbly fallow and do what he tells me to.

My heart is beating so fast right now. I don't know why though.

_'Could I l-like him? Or is it more? Do I love him? I definitely have feelings for him. Is it love? I think it is. Do I tell him or not? Will he reject me? What if he doesn't even like me? No, no he likes me, but as friend is more likely. I mean yesterday he said that he cared for me. What if..._

**Ichigo's POV**

"Shiro, Toshiro..." I say poking him gently. I set a plate of food in front of him but he looks like he's still staring off in space. "Shiro,"

"Wha..?" he shakes his head. "Huh? Oh, food."

At this a chuckle escapes me.

"Thank you, Ichigo," his light voice rings joyfully in my head.

"Haha, no prob."

He sticks his fork into his pancakes while I do the same.

**Normal POV**

_'Should I tell him how I feel? He might reject me. What if...' _they both think.

* * *

**A/N: Done! :D I think that was better than the other chapters. What do you think? You can tell me by reviewing. The more reviews the sooner I update. ;)**

**This was my longest chapter for this fanfic at 1,133 words. More action will happen in the next chapter. Maybe a future lemon in later chapters..? **

**Please tell me if you enjoyed reading. I hope you did. **

**~Bye, for now**


End file.
